pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG185: Strategy Tomorrow - Comedy Tonight!
Battle Frontier |guest =Ada, Corina |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., Ash's Donphan, Ash's Swellow, Ash's Sceptile, Ash's Corphish, Ash's Aipom, May's Munchlax, May's Squirtle, May's Eevee, Gardenia's Cacnea, Jessie's Dustox, Ada's Chatot |image =AG185.jpg |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =July 20, 2006 |uair =January 6, 2007 |songs2 =Battle Frontier (song) |michars =Ada, Corina, Hospital director, Nurse, Children, Team Rocket Grunts (fantasy) |local =Unknown |rchars =Jessie, James, Giovanni (fantasy) |b4 =Lucksymbol.png |b5 =Spiritsymbol.png |b6 =Abilitysymbol.png}} is the 39th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Synopsis On the way to the Battle Pyramid, Ash and friends run into a girl named Ada and her Chatot. Ada tells them that she is planning on competing in the Comedy Grand Prix. However, her Chatot keeps flying away during the day and coming back at night, and saying strange things. They decide to follow Chatot and they find out that it goes to a children's hospital everyday. When Ada explains that she and Chatot must leave, a girl named Corina gets mad. In order to cheer her up, Ada decides to practice her act in front of the kids. However, Team Rocket wants to steal Chatot! Episode Plot As the heroes continue their way to the Battle Pyramid, they see a Chatot - a Pokémon that repeats everything they say. A girl comes to get Chatot, but it flies away. The Chatot flies to a spot and Ash takes it and gives it to the girl. The girl introduces herself as Ada and the heroes do the same. Ada tells Chatot can remember phrases and thinks they could go to Johto to perform comedy. It is her dream, so the heroes want to hear a part of this. Ada and Chatot introduce themselves and do a rap on which attacks Pikachu can use, but Chatot fails when it says a wrong move, amusing the heroes. Ash definitively tells Ada she is quite capable of doing stand-up comedy. However, Ada has a problem - if they are on the road, Chatot flies away and comes back at night. Team Rocket sees this and Meowth tells the boss would love the Chatot if they brought it to him. Ada tells Ash they could eat now, but Team Rocket, dressed as businessmen, advertising surprise bags. Ada takes the gift - laugh producing recorders. However, when she turns them on, a smoke comes out and Chatot is taken by Team Rocket. Ash sends Swellow, who uses Aerial Ace to attack the balloon and frees Chatot. Ash sends Aipom, who uses Swift to blast them off. Ada takes Chatot and says some weird things. At Ada's house, the heroes have a lunch break. Chatot comes out of its Poké Ball and goes away. The heroes follow it, but lose it later. Max thinks all the stuff Chatot said might be clues. So, the heroes think and realize Chatot might be speaking about an hospital. The heroes see Chatot is entertaining some young (but sick) children. Ada explains the doctors it is her Chatot, but a girl tells the heroes and her that one day Chatot arrived and began to visit the hospital after it had been given some cookies. It would be there until the lights went out, when the children went to sleep. Corina, the girl who told the story, is explained Ada and Chatot are a comedy team, so she runs away in sadness Chatot cannot stay. The doctor tells Ada she could make this act here before leaving, to entertain the children and make Corina feel better. Outside, the heroes do not see Corina, so Max goes to tell her of the fun she misses. Brock dances and sings a song about the ladies he flirts with. Corina gets up and sees the show. Ash's Donphan uses Defense Curl and Pikachu goes on him, pushing him to make him move, entertaining the audience, though Pikachu fell. Max feeds Munchlax, throwing the food to make it eat every piece. Corina arrives and sees the show. Corina is given the food and she throws it to Munchlax, who eats that food. May's Eevee uses Shadow Ball and Squirtle Ice Beam - the attacks collide, making sparkles. Ada and Chatot come and make jokes. Suddenly, the same thing Ada was given before falls down, causing smoke to appear - Team Rocket came again. Even Team Rocket entertain - James' Cacnea is spinned and confused. Max tells they have a bad taste, so Team Rocket steal the Chatot. Jessie sends Dustox and Ash his Sceptile. Dustox goes to tackle Sceptile, but misses. Dustox follows with Poison Sting, though Sceptile uses Quick Attack, attacking Dustox. Cacnea goes to attack, but it is still confused due to spinning, so Sceptile uses Bullet Seed to free Chatot. Chatot pecks Meowth and Team Rocket go in the balloon without Chatot, as it is annoying, according to them. Sceptile uses Leaf Blade on Dustox, pushing it to the balloon and blasts Team Rocket off. Later, the heroes and Ada are about to leave, though before that, Corina gives Ada some cookies. Ada is pleased, as she will see them on TV performing. At the end of the day, Ada wishes luck to Ash in the Battle Frontier and Ash to her about the Comedy Grand Prix. The heroes and Ada leave to their own destinations. Debuts Pokémon * Chatot Trivia *The English dub title is a take on a line from Stephen Sondheim's song "Comedy Tonight" from the musical "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum". The original line of the song is "Tragedy tomorrow, comedy tonight". *Part of Takeshi's Paradise was performed. *Pokémon Symphonic Medley and an alternate mix of Polka O Dolka were used as background music. *Ada and Chatot switch to Kansai-ben when performing their manzai, which is a Japanese stereotype of comedians. **Ada heads for a Manzai Grand Prix in Johto, which is based on the Kansai region. **Diamond and Pearl also went to a Manzai Grand Prix. Mistakes *May's Pokédex says Chatot is a 'Music Pokémon' but it is 'Music Note Pokémon'. *Ada asks Ash and his friends to look for her Chimtot, when the Pokémon is supposed to be called a Chatot. Dub differences *In the European Portuguese dub of the episode, Ada speaks in Portuguese but Chatot replies in English. Also, Chatot's lines were subtitled. *Pokémon USA made their own rendition of Takeshi's Paradise with only three instruments (Piano, bass and maraca). *In the Danish version Ada calls themselves Nordsøens Knold og Chatot, probably so that the Danish children would be better able to relate to it. But this also confused a lot of children. Gallery The heroes see the Chatot AG184 2.jpg Meowth's fantasy of Chatot singing for the boss AG184 3.jpg Chatot flies away AG184 4.jpg Chatot entertained the children AG184 5.jpg Brock's entertaining AG184 6.jpg Pikachu rolls Donphan AG184 7.jpg The effect of Shadow Ball hit by Ice Beam AG184 8.jpg Cacnea gets rolled AG184 9.jpg Ada waves goodbye }} Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Funatsu